


Love on the Rocks With No Ice

by ProfDrLachfinger



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bickering, Daniel is Bisexual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Male Slash, No Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: This picks up after the end of season 2:After the accident in the school Johnny is loosing control of his life. Daniel also faces repercussions after the recent events and has to move out of his home. By chance he finds a drunk and disoriented Johnny on a parking lot in the middle of the night. Having realized that their stupid childhood grudge has caused enough damage, Daniel decides to take Johnny in. Now that uneven pair have to face the consequences of their former rivalry and realize, that they might have more in common than they had thought.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Love on the Rocks With No Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptBexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptBexx/gifts).



> This was originally planned as short fic, but somehow this got out of hand ... I am still actively working on it and don't know how regular updates will happen, but I just wanted to put it out here. Also I didn't really research the American school or childcare system, so I hope I will be able to muddle through!
> 
> Beta read by [CaptBexx](https://www.instagram.com/captbexx/). Please keep in mind English isn't my first language. Still, please enjoy!

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/profdrlachfinger/art/Wall-Kiss-Lawrusso-862159564)

_*_

_„So many issues we should address  
_ _'cause our lives just don't correlate  
_ _All the emotions that we suppress  
_ _Bite our tongues until it's too late_

_We're not as close  
_ _As we always used to be - you and me_  
_In the eye of the storm  
_ _We keep each other warm“_

_THE DARKNESS – Love on the Rocks With No Ice_

_*_

The waves crashed onto the beach in a never ending rhythm. Again. And again. Their monotonic beating only barely managed to dull Johnny's roaring thoughts.

It all had been for nothing.

After the school fight and the haunting visit to the hospital, Johnny had bailed. Of course his flight had sent him straight to the beach. A place where all of his life's most crucial turnings had taken place. His fight with Allie. Meeting Daniel.

Anger rose in Johnny and he hit the cold sand with his bare fist making it crack.

Why was LaRusso always hell bent on destroying Johnny's life? First he had humiliated him in the All Valley Tournament back in '84, turning Kreese on him. And now after over 30 years he had tried everything to take Cobra Kai from him. He had even taken his son.

_Robby._

Johnny winced and pawed at his face as tears started to well in his eyes.

He had tried to make it up to him. After years of silence Johnny finally had the balls to reach out to be let into his son's life again. But Daniel had interfered. And deep down Johnny heard a traitorous voice telling him that is was better this way. He was a rubbish father. A good for nothing looser as Kreese had very fittingly told him back in '84.

Despair clawed at Johnny's heart. He had been so close. Just this morning had he driven Robby to school like a normal dad. Now that kid had nearly killed Miguel and was held in custody.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand _himself_ anymore. How was he supposed to figure this out?

Johnny's heart started beating frantically and blood rushed through his veins. Every inch of him screamed for alcohol. For some form of relief. He tried to bite it back. No. He couldn't loose his shit this time. He needed to help Robby. No matter what that kid might have done. Like a _real_ father.

But who would want such a human trash pile as a father?

No one. And that was all his very own fault.

Hadn't he taught Miguel how to show no mercy? And weren't it his years of absence that sent Robby straight into Daniel LaRusso's fucking fatherly arms? Of course those two kids would be at each other's throats at the slightest friction. And now, Robby had sent Miguel into a coma in a karate fight gone horribly wrong.

Johnny was in no way better than Kreese. He had made Miguel hard and left Robby searching for a place to belong.

Why ever the fuck had he thought that he could do better by Miguel that by Robby? Having met Miguel in the shitty yard of their apartment complex a year ago had felt like a second chance. A new page to be turned over. Johnny had tried to teach his student better than Kreese had taught him. No heartless punches in the face or endless shouting tirades while you doubled over being sick from exhaustion. Every time people came close to him, when they started relying on him, he fucked up; Allie, Shannon, Robby and now Miguel.

Everything he touched turned to shit.

Johnny had enough. Anger, despair and sadness crashed over him like the waves before him. With a strangled yell, he hurled his phone at the sea, missing the big water entirely.

He just needed everything to stop.

***

When Johnny awoke back home, he was lying in front of his couch, the floor beneath his head covered in his own sick.

_Shit._

That was the only thought that came to his addled mind.

He had been drunk before. He had had hangovers before. But never had it been so bad as this. This was a close call even for him.

Groaning he tried to push himself into an upright position with trembling hands, unsticking his face from the floor. His dusty, little apartment was dark expect for a dim cold light filtering into the living room from the built in kitchen. He must have left the fridge open after his desperate search for more beer, he guessed.

At the end of the month that would cost him some bucks.

Sitting up slowly cleared the fog in his head. His recollection of the events following the beach were hazy. He knew that he had walked through town in search of the next best bar to drown his feelings in Coors and whiskey. He had no fucking clue how he had got home. Apparently you didn't seem to mind going home by foot for miles on end, when you're completely pissed. His mind had a blank, black wall where yesterday's events should have been and that unnerved him.

Still, shame and regret about the school fight managed to crash though his haze of alcohol. He needed it to stop. Something in the back of his head called through the murk.

_What about–_

Johnny pushed it aside and got up. The world around him spun and he felt another rush of vomit coming on. He only barely managed the short leap for the paper bin next to the entrance door.

His stomach heaved and wrenched, like his guts wanted to spill out. He puked the last of yesterdays meal, whatever that might've been, into the bin. A meshed paper bin. With no trash bag. All he had put in just now, seeped right out again.

Before Johnny could muster any strength for a curse, his eyes landed on an envelope shoved through the slit beneath the flat's door.

_Fucking punk kids must've trashed the metal inboxes in the yard again._

Without giving it any thought, Johnny grabbed the brown envelope, tore it open and read.

He didn't get very far.

The small machine print flung words at him with a menace: Custody, youth detention center, criminal complaint.

Sent on the 28th of August.

That had been two days after the school fight. How long had he been out?!

_Fuck._

The voice he had tried to push down finally crashed through.

_What about Robby?!_

His son was in need of his dad. Someone to support him through whatever bureaucracy was going to strangle him with. But Johnny wasn't that. He had abandoned that child at day one. All the previous events only showed that no one needed that kind of human trash in their lives.

How he wanted to be that kind of dad he had never had. To have a loving and healthy relationship with his son, but that was not something Johnny was capable of.

Crumpling the papers in his fist, he stormed out of the door.

***

Daniel had left the hospital with guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. Above him a smudged pink sky spoke of the late hour.

Miguel lay in a coma because of him. He had taught Robby karate. He had failed to teach him to only use it in self defense. How to be merciful and walk away from a fight.

An unbidden thought sprung into his head when he had stood in the elevator with Johnny. Maybe the kid was just the same kind of bad as his dad. An incorrigible never do well, only prone to violence–

_No._

Daniel had shut that thought right down when he had stepped out of the elevator, trying hard not to look daggers at Johnny. It hadn't been Robby's fault. That child had been pushed and shoved all over the place. An absent mother in rehab. A father that didn't care … enough. For once Robby had someone to look up to. And Daniel had abandoned him.

When he reached his SUV Daniel opened the door with a heavy heart, Sam's pleading voice still loud and clear in his head. Robby had tried to defend her, she claimed. That Miguel had fallen off the stair had only been an accident.

Of course Daniel knew that Sam must be right. But still, it somehow was hard to forgive. He had trusted Robby by sharing one of his most valuable possessions with him: Miyagi-Do karate. Only some things in the world meant more to him than that. And now Robby had nearly killed another person with it.

_But he tried to protect me, dad!_

"Shit," Daniel cursed under his breath.

He needed to set things right again. With Robby. With his family.

And with Johnny. Only now Daniel realized how much he really had interfered with Johnny's personal life. Sabotaging the Cobra Kai dojo by raising the rent, trying to get him banned from the tournament. Taking on his son in karate.

Sure they had some moments where Johnny had bared some of his soul to Daniel, but somehow it had never gotten through. Until now.

Teaching Robby karate was something deeply personal. Karate was Johnny's life. Daniel had seen it in Johnny's eyes back in '84 and he saw it today over 30 years later. Teaching karate to Sam was the best thing that had ever happened to Daniel. Taking that from Johnny had been … cruel.

Robby's obvious need for a father figure had struck deep within Daniel's heart. And instead of making a step towards Johnny, putting all cards on the table and talking it out, Daniel had ridden on the high that teaching karate had given him.

He had been to self obsessed. It needed to stop.

***

The day after the school fight, Daniel continued to set things right again. Yesterday he had taken the first step in cleaning up Mr. Miyagi's Dojo. He had collected all of the precious memories in cardboard boxes and piled them along the wall.

This morning he had arranged a large breakfast for Amanda and Anthony. Of course, Anthony had dug in head over heels, but Amanda had declined. Daniel sensed the sudden distance between him and his wife, but there was no coming though. Amanda wasn't outright hostile to him, but she held her emotions back and avoided him.

Back in the dealership he tried to swim free of his troubling thoughts. He needed to be focussed on _here_. For too long had he left Amanda hanging in order to teach karate.

Late that evening, Daniel slumped down in his office chair and stared into space. Then a sudden though.

_Robby!_

Maybe he should call Johnny and … well, tell him he was sorry first and then ask after Robby. The last time he had seen the kid was when Johnny had brought him to school yesterday morning, when Daniel had taken Sam. It was also his daughter who had told him that Robby was supposedly in custody. Surely Johnny would've taken care of that.

Daniel's heart started to pace as he punched in Johnny's phone number. He had gotten it from the Cobra Kai flyer, that had been found next to his bill board. Daniel had kept it in his drawer. He wasn't sure why.

It felt awkward to call Johnny after the past events but there was no helping it.

Listening intently to the steady beep of the line Daniel waited. And waited. And nothing happened. Then came a sudden a click and a voice answered.

"Yo, this is Johnny–"

"Johnny, it's me–" Daniel began but was cut short.

"–'ve reached my mailbox– What? Voicemail?! What the fuck is– Alright, alright. My fucking _voice_ mail. Leave a message or don't."

Beep.

Daniel hung up. That was weird. And didn't even take Johnny's weird voicemail recording in consideration.

Why wouldn't Johnny pick up? Maybe the phone was just dead or out of reach.

Looking on his watch, Daniel decided to try it again later. Amanda had already left for home an hour ago, still avoiding him. The urge to speak with her hadn't abated over the day.

Fearing what would happen next, Daniel closed the dealership and drove home.

***

It was already late in the evening when Daniel got back home. Outside the air was still warm and smelled of late summer. Despite the bright moon the ink black sky felt oppressive.

The usually busy house was eerily silent. Daniel supposed that Anthony must be up in his room playing PlayStation. Of course Sam was still in hospital for some further examination. But where was Amanda?

He had let himself in through the front door and now made his way to the large living kitchen. Then he spied the light filtering in from the living room.

His chest contracted, fearing what might come.

Amanda sat on the couch with a book on her lap, but she wasn't reading. Instead she looked out of the floor to ceiling windows into the dark garden.

She had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Her expression was troubled.

"Hey, darling," He softly greeted her, remaining on the threshold of kitchen and living room.

Amanda turned. "Hey," she replied.

A moment's silence settled between them and it was like nothing that had ever happened before. After the school fight Amanda had mostly avoided talking with him directly or being alone with him. That had been bearable. But now the silence filled the room like a glacier. Slowly but steadily pushing them apart.

"Daniel, we need to talk."

"Yeah," he agreed with a heavy heart, feeling what was going to come. Reluctantly he stepped into the living room and took a seat across from her.

Taking a deep breath and looking him deep into the eyes Amanda said, "I love you, I really do. But I don't recognize you anymore. You've changed."

Suddenly the room that was usually a place of warm memories and joyful family banter became dull and cold.

"I know, Amanda. And I am sorry," Daniel breathed out heavily, the weight that had settled on his shoulders now constraining his chest. "I just don't know what's happening to me." They have had this talk already, a voice in Daniel's head screamed. He was going round in circles. He ignored it. "All of a sudden Samantha hits puberty and distances herself from me. I never even could reach Anthony! That child is a closed book to me. And now Johnny and Cobra Kai have returned …"

Amanda looked hurt. The anger from the last days boiled up in her again. Still she caught herself and bent forward to put her hand on his knee.

"Daniel, those things didn't happen over night. You've always said Mr. Miyagi told you that balance was important in Karate. And in life. I feel ever since we married that you've gotten out of balance more and more."

Feeling misjudged, Daniel set up straighter. "But I love you!"

His wife gave him a sad smile. "I know you do. But it is not the same love you've had before. Karate means something to you, I see that now. And abandoning it for all those years have changed you. I just know that the things that have happened this summer are only the symptoms of something bigger below."

"But _what_?" Daniel interjected as he felt lost. He knew that Amanda was right, but he was frustrated that he couldn't figure out what was going on with him. And why everything seemed to have changed when Johnny had reentered his life.

"I don't know, Daniel. But I can’t make you happy. And I don’t want to stand back after karate. We've built everything together: This family, our business. I don’t want to run this with you only half way there."

Daniel hung his shoulders in defeat. "I understand what you're saying, Amanda. And I hope you know, that I still love this family, no matter what might've happen between us. And I am sorry that all of this happened. I just didn’t realize how much I’ve slipped. And hurt you." After a long pause he asked the final question, "What do you want us to do?"

"I want a divorce, Daniel."

Daniel felt his heart skip a beat when the words were spoken. He felt himself falling into a deep abyss with nothing to break his fall.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I see. What about the kids?"

"I don’t want to take them away from you. But you can understand that I am angry after what happened to Sam today, right?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

"She only got into trouble because of karate. But I also now that this is a bond you two share." Amanda's tone was firm, but not unkind.

"And I apologize. I’ll make it up to her. To you. For now, do you want me to leave?" Daniel offered, as he felt that this was the decent thing to do.

"I think it for the best," Amanda agreed. "And I wouldn’t suggest it, if there wasn’t Mr. Miyagi's old house. You’ll stay there, right?"

Daniel nodded and wanted to get up to leave, but Amanda got hold of his arm. Her smile was a sorry one. She drew him into a hug and he felt for the first time how his feelings for her had changed. There was love for her inside him, but it burned quite differently now. It was a fiere compassion, but it wasn’t _that_ kind of love anymore. Even bodily he didn’t feel the rush of blood he once did, when he held his wife.

Letting go, he stepped back, gave her a sad smile of his own and went to pack.

***

Daniel sped his SUV through the neon-lit streets of Reseda, his mind lagging behind. He had just agreed to divorce his wife. To let go of everything he had called family.

Of course he knew that he and Amanda wouldn't end up in some kind of dumb divorce fight. They would do everything to keep the children out of harm's way. Still, he had never assumed that his life would take such a turn.

But then again, hadn't it taken a sharp turn when he gave up karate?

What Amanda had said had struck deep. Not that she had wanted to hurt him, but she had hit the nail on the head. Having given up karate had changed him.

Sighing deeply Daniel realized suddenly that he was hungry.

Surfacing from his musings, he figured that he would have to buy some groceries. The kitchen at Mr. Miyagi's was empty.

Scanning the empty streets and run down houses for the next best shop, he realized that he was close to the small strip mall where Cobra Kai had re-opened. Against his better judgement, Daniel turned left at the next junction and headed for the strip mall.

***

The strip mall was as bleak and ghastly illuminated as he remembered. Only some worse for wear cars had been parked out front and the usual hobos roamed the pavements.

In front of him the huge Cobra Kai sign loomed over the dojo's entrance. The windows were dark and grim. Daniel couldn't suppress the guilty memory of him raising the tenant's rent just to spite Johnny.

Amanda was right, he had changed.

Shaking his head, Daniel slid out of his car and jogged up to the shop. He just needed some basic food stuffs for tonight, tomorrow he could–

A crashing sound made him stop dead in his tracks. Somewhere around the side of the mall the shadows were moving. The jangling had sounded eerily like a raccoon in a trash can. Keeping his eyes trained on the dark spot, Daniel finally could make out the crumpled shape of a person lying between the trash bags.

"Christ. Here, let me help you!"

Instantly he shot forward but came to a sudden stop.

"Grmbl …" The shadow mumbled.

"Johnny?!"

The body between the bags was Johnny alright. His eyes were dim and dull and his slack expression spoke volumes. He was flat out drunk.

A sudden rush of anger washed over Daniel as the past events flashed across his mind's eye. But then pity filled his heart. He had always suspected that Johnny drank. Drank much. But somehow he hadn't taken him for an alcoholic.

 _Are you seriously surprised by that?_ Daniel scolded himself. After all that Johnny had been through it was a miracle that he didn't use any harder drugs. At least Daniel hoped he didn't.

Surfacing out of his stunned posture, Daniel bent down to help, "C'mere, let's get you up."

"Whthfckru?" Johnny grumbled and tried to push the helping hands aside.

"It's me, Daniel. Stop- stop hitting me," Daniel groused and got his arm around Johnny's swaying form to pull him upright.

"L'Russo?" This time the other man's speech wasn't that slurred, the shock of being helped by Daniel must have sunken through and rung some alarm bells.

"Yeah, the very same. Now stop moving and come with me. Let's get you to the car."

"I'm, I'm not … You're'n't takin' me to any sec'nd location," Johnny complained, but let himself be guided towards the SUV.

Daniel's mind was speeding. Why was Johnny out here in the middle of the night? Why wasn't he with Robby?

Then it dawned on Daniel: He had no idea what had happened to Johnny after the hospital. Or what had happened to Robby! The last few days were a maelstrom of his own emotions and family problems. He hadn't spared that kid one though as he had just figured that Johnny would … take care.

Finally Daniel had managed to get Johnny to the car and tried to shove him onto the passenger's seat when an envelope slipped out of Johnny's back pocket and dropped to the ground.

Muttering, the blond haired man slouched on the passenger seat, oblivious to the item he had lost.

"What's that?" Daniel picked up the envelope. It was badly creased and smudged. Of course Johnny yielded no answer. His eyes were half closed and he was about to doze off.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Then he opened the envelope, curiosity getting the better of him.

Out came a bunch of papers that looked suspiciously official, the small writing nearly vanishing in the night's gloom. Daniel turned to the street lamp and froze.

Those were court papers. About Robby. With his heart beating fast, Daniel skipped through the documents. It basically boiled down to Robby being taken into custody, awaiting his hearing that would determine if he would be sent to juvie or some form of community service.

Daniel's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth and he felt sick. What had Johnny done? What had _Daniel_ done?!

Kicking into action, Daniel threw the papers on Johnny's lap and buckled the other man up, ignoring the drunk protests. They would have to deal with that in the morning. Johnny needed to be sober and Daniel needed a clear head for this. They only had another two days till the hearing.

With a fluent move he jumped back in the driver's seat and drove off the parking lot. The groceries forgotten.

"And don't you dare puke in my car!"

***

The last bit of the ride was uneventful. Next to him Johnny had sunken against the car's door and appeared to have dozed off. That gave Daniel time to sink deeper into his own musings.

He thought about Robby. The last time he had seen that kid, Robby had brought a drunken Sam to Johnny's place. Daniel had flipped. He had trusted Robby to be better than his drunk father, but that kid was just the same. A bad influence on his daughter.

_Just goes to show that bad parents make broken children._

No! Daniel stopped that train of thought before it got off track. That wasn't true. Wasn't his daughter equally involved in the school's fight? And wouldn't he describe himself as a loving, present father?

Daniel's eyes flickered over to the sorry heap that was Johnny, quietly snoring away in the seat. Sorrow washed over him as he remembered that one sunny afternoon he and Johnny had spent together. Johnny had … reached out. He had explained to Daniel what demons were haunting him. Kreese, his stepdad, the death of his mom.

Shaking his head Daniel focussed on the road once more. Somehow they all were entangled. Hopefully they could begin untangling first thing in the morning.

***

Slowly the car rolled over the gritty yard and got to a halt in front of the Japanese style house. The moon was still high and the house lay in silence.

No matter what might have upset Daniel, this house grounded him.

"C'mon, Johnny, get up. We're here," Daniel turned to the sleeping man and gave him a good shake.

"Mawhat?" Johnny's head shot upright.

"I said we're here," Daniel repeated in his best dad voice and walked around the car, opening the passenger's door. He tucked the papers into his back pocket and unbuckled Johnny. When he tried to help him out the blond haired man slapped his hand away. His face was … kind of angry, but looked ridiculous with two separately blinking eyes.

"Gerrof me," Johnny snapped and stumbled out by himself.

"I am just trying to help here."

"I can walk b'myself," the other man declared and made to step forward, looked around and then back to Daniel. "Where're we goin'?"

"Inside the _house_ ," Daniel declared exasperated, put his hand on the small of Johnny's back and gently pushed him along. This time, there was no resistance. The only thing that gave Daniel pause was Johnny's sudden, fearful look, when he had touched him.

Trying not to think of it, Daniel let them both in.

"Go sit on that couch. I'll be back in a tick," Daniel told Johnny as kindly as he could.

The other man just gave an affronted huff and lumbered toward the worn couch in the dark living room. It was astonishing that he still could move, despite being intoxicated like that.

Daniel quickly put the papers on the kitchen table for the next morning. Then he rummaged around the wooden cupboards of the master bedroom to find another set of bedding. The small, well kept house resonated a calm Daniel desperately needed. His mind was all over the place: He had left his wife just an hour ago, picked up his drunk rival and prepared to rescue his son in the morning. What was he doing?

 _Making things right again,_ Daniel told himself.

Too long had he and Johnny fought against each other. And now the friction had dragged other people down with them. That was not honorable.

Still there was something else that drove Daniel to do all of this: Johnny. His reappearance might have caused a lot of disturbance, but it also had brought karate back to Daniel's life.

Daniel hazarded a cautious smile as he walked back into the open living room. Maybe when this was all over he and Johnny could talk it out, be _real_ friends.

He hit the small light and stopped abruptly. In front of him on the couch sat a crying Johnny. The blonde man had sunken down in the soft cushions, his legs stuck out far away from him, his head resting on his hand while tears streamed down his face.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Daniel breathed.

Somehow this sight felt more sacred than every church visit in his life. A wall had just come undone and he was privy to what lay behind. The last time he had seen Johnny so openly hurt like that was when Miguel had won the tournament and Robby had been lying on the mat with a dislodge shoulder. It was astonishing how easily it was to read Johnny's face when emotions overtook him and he wasn't able to hide them behind his grumpy façade.

Johnny looked up.

"I'm just s'fuckin' stupid. F'cked evr'thing up," More tears streamed down his face.

Daniel's heart tore at the desperation in the other man's voice. He put down the bedding and sat next to the drunken man. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't gimme that, L'Russo. You know! You're Mr. Perfect 'n I'm jus' some dead beat dad who can't do _shit_ ;" Johnny spat with venom. His whole face was a mask of pain and self-loathing. Daniel's gut contorted.

"C'mon, Johnny, don't say that. You're trying to make things better. You're working on it," Daniel replied, trying to console the other man.

"Fat lotta good that did t'anyon'!"

Johnny sprung up but lost control of his shaking legs. Just in the last second Daniel got hold of the other man, pulling him back down. This time Johnny fought Daniel with more vehemence.

"Gerrof!"

"Johnny, calm down!"

"I'll do what I want! It doesn't even matter! Things just turn to shit when you're a fuckin' looser like me!" Johnny tried to push Daniel away, but was too drunk. Daniel deflected the hit easily and got hold of the wrist.

"Stop it!" Daniel barked. Then added more softly, "Please, stop it. Don't beat yourself up. You're no looser. I see what you did for all those kids at Cobra Kai. I see how you've reached out to Robby. I _see_ you Johnny."

Johnny's blue eyes darted all over Daniel's face, having to fight through the mist of booze and tears that clouded them. Then they closed in pain and a wretched sob escaped Johnny's thin lips. He slumped forward.

Daniel didn't think, he just opened his arms and the pulled the other men into a soft embrace. Gently, Johnny settled against him, smelling of cheap cologne and booze. Subconsciously Daniel settled into a little swaying motion that had always calmed his kids, when they had woken from a nightmare and climbed into his arms. He felt terribly sorry for Johnny.

"It's alright, Johnny," Daniel assured him, his heart beating fast.

"So sorry," Johnny sobbed.

"Don't be. We'll figure it out."

"It's jus'," Johnny started again. "I jus' don' know how t'make it work. Ev'rytime something good happens, I jus' fuckit up. Never been there for'm' kid. Now I had the chance and failed him again. I jus' get so … terrified when people get close, I … I don' know how to … show them I care."

Daniel sat thunderstruck. Never could he have fathomed the depths of Johnny's troubles. Gently, he pressed his mouth against Johnny's head in a reassuring gesture. The other man's raw presence had just stripped Daniel of all his childhood grudges he had held over the years. Somehow holding the other man gave him some sense of belonging. His own feelings of loss and confusion calmed down slowly.

"Oh Johnny. It's alright. We'll figure out what to do in the morning. We'll have you and Robby back together in no time," Daniel said, wanting it to be true. Still, doubt gnawed at his heart.

"H-he hates me," Johnny babbled, tears still choking him terribly.

"Johnny." Daniel tightened his embrace on the other man's shaking from. "Please, breathe." He took a deep breath himself, letting his chest swell with the air. Then he let it rush out again.

Johnny's hands fisted the back of Daniel's shirt at the sudden movement.

"Just breathe. Relax," Daniel whispered, letting his hands run up and down Johnny's back in a slow rhythm.

In and out. Up and down.

At first the sobs continued to rack Johnny's entire body, but slowly and steadily they evened out. The hard grip on Daniel's shirt loosened.

"That's better," Daniel hummed.

He wasn't sure how long he and Johnny sat in the dimly lit room breathing together. Daniel only vaguely realized that Johnny's from got heavier in his arms after some time. Daniel twisted his head to catch a glimpse of Johnny's face.

It was drawn and tired, but his eyes were closed fast. Johnny was asleep.

A surge of affection washed over Daniel which he couldn't control. What was happening? He decided that this was all because of the high strung emotions of the past days. When Johnny and Robby were sorted out again and Daniel had found his footing in the divorce, things would go back to normal. For now he carefully lowered Johnny onto the couch. There wasn't a cat's chance in hell that he could carry the other man over to the guest room.

Murmuring in his sleep, Johnny dragged an arm over his face and fell silent again. Daniel eyed the sleeping man for a moment and then decided to cover him with the spare bedding he had brought with him. That would have to do. He didn't want to try his luck explaining to Johnny why he wasn't wearing any pants when he woke up in the morning.

With a last, lingering glance at Johnny Daniel silently left the room and went to his own bed.

***

Johnny had never known that the absence of color could make such a noise. The only thing he saw was a blinding whiteness that stung his eyes and ringed mercilessly in his ears.

With a groan he fought against his revolting eye lids and cracked them open.

The outside world rushed at him with sickening speed. In a flash Johnny flung himself over the side of the couch he was lying on. In the last second he spied a bright red bucked which he aimed for with an expert alcoholic's precision.

In one fulminant heave he released the last of yesterday's drink.

For some time he hung awkwardly over the couch while he clutched the bucket as if his life depended on it. His head spun and a little string of saliva ever so slowly dribbled past his lips. When the Merry-Go-Around in his head had finally calmed down, Johnny sat back up.

Moaning, he grabbed his belly. His stomach felt as if it had been lined with acid. Well, that wasn't far from the truth. Moving his head gingerly, he looked around the room.

Where was he?

The room he had woken up in was small with a low ceiling. Still clean, even sober furniture gave it air and space, despite being all paneled in wood. Across from him bright morning light filtered in through the generous windows. Then his gaze wandered over to the well worn couch and onto the lovely patterned blanket that covered his legs.

He knew where he was.

In a rush he threw the blanket aside to reveal … His legs, entirely dressed in his worn out jeans.

Never noticing his contorting gut or his weak and trembling legs, Johny stumbled off the sofa. He dislodged the low coffee table with his knee and stumbled towards the room's Japanese style sliding doors throwing them wide.

"LaRusso!" Johnny bellowed and had to hold back another surge of vomit.

When no answer came he just crashed along the next best corridor, his rising anger driving him along. Suddenly he barged into a small, open kitchen with Daniel inside.

The other man looked up with a mildly surprised expression, as if he didn't expect Johnny to turn up.

Feeling put on the spot, his cheeks started to turn red.

"What are you doing?!" Johnny asked incredulously as if this was his home and Daniel was an unwanted guest.

"Scrambled eggs," came Daniels puzzled answer.

"What?"

"You know, you crack the eggs, stir them–"

"Quiet!" Johnny barked. "I know what scrambled eggs are, idiot. I meant: _Why am I here?_ "

Johnny's head swam with the exertion of his kick start and he only barely heard Daniel's 'Well, that's not what you _said_ ' remark. Still, a fierce anger rose in him at the sight of the other man. Why was he in his fucking dojo? Then it dawned on him.

"Anyway, I brought you here last night," Daniel explained calmly, still stirring the eggs in the pan. "I picked you up at the strip mall."

The realization of what must have happened last night brought a whole truckload of shame with it, and Johnny wasn't even remotely prepared to deal with that. His defense mechanism kicked in.

"How dare you kidnap me, LaRusso!"

"It was barely kidnapping. It was more like herding cats, I tell you," Daniel snorted with a little lopsided grin on his face.

 _Yeah,_ Johnny thought defeatedly. _You're right to laugh._

He had been off his tits. A grown ass man that wasn't even able to look after himself. How should he ever take care of a child? No wonder they wanted to take Robby away from him … Blinding panic rose in Johnny once again, making him tremble. How he craved a bottle of vodka now.

And it didn't help that he was standing in Mr. Perfect Daniel fucking LaRusso's second home Summer Palace style like the damn looser he had always been.

"Hey." The sudden, soft voice startled Johnny. Daniel had walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's have some breakfast and talk things through, alright?" Daniel offered.

Johnny bristled. He didn't need that guy's pity. And he certainly didn't need to be treated like a fucking child. He slapped Daniel's hand away.

"Whatever," Johnny agreed and sat down at the kitchen table. Then he spied the brown envelope with the court documents on the table.

"Hey, what are you doing with these?!" He grabbed the envelope and sprang up again.

"Calm down," Daniel raised his hands in a beseeching gesture.

"The fuck I will! What day is it?!"

"I said calm down, Johnny!" Daniel snapped and got a hold of Johnny's hand that was waving the envelope around like a weapon. Johnny tried to yank himself free, but he certainly wasn't feeling his best and Daniel held fast. With a quick step Daniel crowded Johnny against the table, giving him no space to swing a fist. Daniel's dark eyes were surprisingly kind, as he said, "It is _alright_. We've still got two days."

Blinking, the words sunk in. Daniel knew. He knew what a royal fuck up Johnny really was.

"C'mon, sit down. We can talk while we eat," Daniel offered again, this time taking Johnny's shoulders in a reassuring grip. There was a weird look to his face that almost felt like understanding?

Murmuring under his breath, Johnny complied.

For a time they sat quietly across each other. Johnny really wasn't hungry and felt he would have to be sick again. Still he would never refuse a free meal. And he had to admit that this was better than fried polony.

After shoving a piece of egg around the circumference of his plate for a second time, Johnny finally had gathered enough courage to say something. Still he stayed clear of that awful topic that was tearing him apart. "Why are we here?"

Daniel looked a little uncomfortable. "I, er. Amanda and I split up."

"What?!"

"Yeah, because of the school fight and … Well lots of stuff. I opened Miyagi-Do and I lost track of my marriage and … _Anyway_ , I couldn't take you back home with me! And I wasn't too keen on going down on your pants to search for your keys–"

"Yeah, you'd better!" Johnny interjected.

"So I brought you here. As best as I could. You put up quite a fight," Daniel concluded and gave him a dad-like scolding look.

"Did I? Was I good?" Johnny grinned despite the circumstances.

"No, you were rubbish."

Johnny huffed and silence settled down between them again. It was funny really. After all they knew each other since high school and had crossed path a lot of times in the past year and still talking felt awkward. There had been moments when talking with Daniel seemed quite natural, the day in the bar, meeting the LaRussos on his date with Carmen.

Swallowing his pride and anger, Johnny mumbled, "Thanks."

Daniel blinked, then a kind, genuine smile appeared on his face. "Of course. Don't mention it."

Johnny grunted. He couldn't help himself when he reached out and poked the edge of the badly worn envelope with his shaking finger. He really needed a drink.

No. He had to stay sober for this.

"So," He began. "Did … did you read it?"

Daniel's face darkened. "Yeah."

"It's not Robby's fault!" Johnny snapped.

"Johnny, I know! Please," Daniel implored.

Johnny settled down again. He was in turmoil. How was he supposed to look Daniel in the eyes and talk about _that_? Wasn't it humiliating enough, that Robby had started living with the LaRussos because Johnny was a shit father? Now he had forsaken that kid again and Daniel saw him doing it.

"It's all my fault," Johnny heaved a sigh, his breath was trembling. "I, I should have been there for him. As a child. He shouldn't have been that lost. It's just … I can't–" He stopped himself.

Daniel seemed to have sensed Johnny's inner conflict and cut in, "Johnny I know you've been though a lot of stuff. I don't know if you want to hear it from me, but it's alright. You're working on it."

"That's no excuse!"

"No, but it is an explanation. An explanation that helps you to understand yourself and helps other people to understand _you_. You can still apologize and make things right again."

Johnny only gradually dared to look Daniel back in the eye. His face was open and honest. All of the previous petty anger and dislike gone. Never had Johnny had such a heart to heart with anyone. Least of all he would have expected to have that kind of talk with Daniel LaRusso. 

He gave a nervous cough and a nod. "I, er, I didn't quite get what those court dumbasses wanted. Did, did you get that?"

Getting his cue, Daniel set up straight and went into business mode. "Well, as far I can tell it boils down to this: Robby is being charged with aggravated assault. But since he's a minor the judge will determine if he has to go to juvie or if he is eligible for social work. They have also some concerns about his housing."

"Shannon's still in rehab?"

"I think. And she had an eviction notice for the old flat last time I spoke with her, so I don't know if she's keeping it. I guess that's why they forwarded the documents to you."

"Well he can stay at my place then," Johnny replied defiantly. "I'll tell them. That's what I gotta do to sort things out?"

Daniel gave a sad smile. "Yeah. I mean, we definitely need to check in with the attorney and straighten things out–"

"We?! Wait a moment LaRusso, he's not your fucking son!" Johnny couldn't control himself. All this stupid lawyer shit had set him on edge.

Daniel bristled and shot back, "I know! But I was there for him when he needed _you_! I am not trying to take him away from you. I am trying to help. It is also my fault why he's in custody right now."

Johnny sat back in his rickety chair, his anger deflating already, making him even more aware of his craving for some alcohol. For some form of relief. If he could just –

No.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Johnny mumbled. "That's shit's making me … nervous."

"I get it," Daniel sounded understanding.

For the first time Johnny was actually happy to hear that voice. He looked up, determination burning in his chest. "So what's next?"

***

What was next was the daunting task of battling the authorities.

Daniel and Johnny had driven downtown to the local public authorities and the odyssey began. It was actually a very sunny and happy looking day, but inside the huge office building there was no trace of that. Bleak walls were covered with informative posters of some social events, support hotlines and over all social informations.

In all of that they had to find the right department first, then the right case worker. After that Johnny had to confirm his paternity, file this form, sign here, do that and so forth.

When all of that had been done, the going got tough. Robby was indeed, as stated in the documents sent to Johnny, charged with aggravated assault. The only way he could avoid going to juvie was, next to a successful case presented at the trial, that he was placed in the care of a legal guardian, have adequate housing, go back to school and do social hours.

Daniel could feel Johnny's tension reverberating from the blond man like electricity. He could only imagine how these bureaucratic words must sound to such an impulsive and hands on person.

Never the less, Johnny stayed calm and focussed, although the was worrying his hands rather badly. Daniel wanted nothing more than to take them in his hands and keep them still. He was startled at the thought. Shook his head and listened on.

After a long two hours the case worker finally came to an agreement with Johnny. If the hearing in two days was successful and Mr. Lawrence was able to provide adequate housing for his son in 6 months time, he would be placed in his care for good. But for the duration of the six months Robby would stay at the children's home he had been placed in to attend school and social hours from there. With regular visiting hours for relatives.

When the last of the formalities where done and the last signature put on paper, Johnny looked worn.

"Is … is there any chance for me to see Robby now?"

To Daniel's surprise the case worker seemed to be happy to hear it, despite Johnny arriving here just two days short of the hearing and looking worse for wear; He was wearing what hopefully were only thee days-old clothes and his frizzled blonde hair was like a disrupted bird's nest at best. But still, one could see that his heart was in it. He wanted to make it right.

"Sure."

***

The children's home was only two blocks down the road, still, Daniel drove them over. To give Johnny some well needed space, he remained in the car, pondering.

What good had their fighting over karate really achieved? It had ruined his marriage. It had estranged Johnny and Robby even more. But now things appeared to be changing for the better. At least Daniel hoped they did for Johnny. He wasn't sure about his marriage. He still needed to talk with the kids.

The opening of the car's door brought Daniel back. Johnny had returned.

Daniel cast a carefully eye at the other men. His face wasn't particularly more drawn then before, but still a fine line of worry had appeared between his brows.

"How, er, was it?" Daniel asked, afraid of the backlash.

For a moment Johnny sat motionless, his hands in his lap and staring out onto the sun filled parking lot. Even this early the sun was burning.

"Good."

"Ah, that's … good." Daniel fidgeted on his seat. "How's he holding up?"

This time Johnny really seemed to have heard him, he looked around, his face void of all of the rage it had shown earlier today.

"He's worried. Blames himself for Miguel's state. And he's afraid of going to juvie, of course. Me too."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, that's understandable. Still, don't worry. The case worker sounded optimistic. We'll … er, you'll both pull through."

"Thanks, LaRusso."

"Sure."

There was a moment's awkward silence until Johnny asked, "Could you give me a ride home?"

Taken by surprise Daniel blinked, then caught himself. Somehow he had wanted to drive back home to Miyagi-Do, sort things out with Johnny, plan the next steps. But of course. Johnny had made it more than clear, that Daniel had no right to budge in like he had done.

Johnny was a grown man. He _could_ look after himself. But he didn't, as he had proven many times before.

With a heavy heart, Daniel managed a grin. "Yeah, sure."

***

While driving the streets of L.A. and the people milling about the streets were passing by in a colorful stream that looked like a Super 8 film. The sun dowsed everything in a bright cheerful light, giving the city that special feeling that attracted thousands of tourists each year.

When they rounded a corner Daniel only dimly remembered from his days in Reseda, Johnny sat up straight.

"You can let me out here," he announced and started unbuckling his safety belt.

"What, here? Don't be daft, Johnny. I can drive you all the way home, that's no problem," Daniel objected, slightly confused.

"I said pull over," Johnny snapped.

Daniel was taken aback, then understanding dawned on him. He brought the SUV to a halt next to a flimsy curb in the shadow of a dilapidated building.

"Don't do this, Johnny," He implored with what he hoped was a kinder tone.

"What?" Johny looked irritated. His beard stubble was clearly showing on his face now and his eyes were red and haunted.

"You need to get off of that booze. It won't help."

"What?! What are you getting at, LaRusso?" Johnny was trembling in rage. Or was that already need. Daniel wasn't sure.

"I am not getting at anything–" Daniel stopped himself. Like this he wouldn't get very far with Johnny. That man needed some clear words. "I'm telling you to kick the habit! It is obvious that you are hooked on the stuff! It’ll make things worse and might even kill you. You want that for Robby?" Daniel cringed as the word left his mouth. That might have been a touch too harsh.

"I … Shut it. You don’t know the half of it!"

Next to him the blonde man was getting agitated and Daniel could only imagine how anger, fear confusion and his love for Robby were battling inside him.

More carefully Daniel said, "Yes, you're right, I might not know _all_ of it. Still, can you afford a hospital if things go south? I am offering you a helping hand, Johnny. I am trying to make amends here. Everything that happened with Robby and … you is as much my fault as it is yours." Then he added with a voice that was barely a whisper, as regret washed over him. "I couldn’t let an old grudge go, huh. Well neither could you."

Johnny sat stunned. His face that had been a mask of rage slackened. He must have realized that now was the moment where he needed to turn his live 180 degrees. That he could take a proffered hand.

"Yeah, I always had a good grip," Johnny amended with a sad chuckle.

Daniel hazarded a lopsided grin. "We're two old fools, huh?"

"Nah, would fools listen to REO? I don't think so."

They both laughed. Somehow this felt like the day they had spent together at the bar. Just easy going and companionable. No matter their differences, they could get along if they stopped being that pig headed.

"I tell you what: Stay in my place to get yourself sorted out. Get off of that booze, find a job. And then, go out and prepare everything for Robby to come home. I'm also trying to get my life sorted out with the divorce and everything … It can be like a college dorm."

"I flunked out of college," Johnny huffed, massaging his eyes and temples. Daniel bet the hangover still hurt.

"Yeah, you know what I mean. This is my peace offering, Johnny."

Johnny eyed him with a skeptical set to his face. But then he gave in.

"Alright, I'll accept. But I'm doing this for Robby! Not for your stupid marriage midlife crisis shit!" Johnny groused and crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back down in the passengers seat.

Daniel laughed, "Yeah, well you're welcome."

***

The slowly setting sun found Daniel driving through the streets of Reseda again. Above the ramshackle houses the sky was turning a bright pink and soft mauve that gave way to the first starts coming out.

He had spent an awkward day at home talking things through with his family. Samantha had been release from the hospital and Amanda had brought her back. In their once so sheltered space in the living room Amanda told the kids about their decision. Of course Anthony and Sam had been upset. But after an hour of consolation and explaining to them, that neither their dad or their mom would vanish from their lives, they managed to talk things through.

When Daniel had loaded the last of his suitcases and boxes with some of his clothes and other belongings into the SUV, Sam had come up to him in the drive way.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, daughter," he had said with a soft smile and a wink.

Her sad face had cleared a bit and she laughed.

"I just … I just wanted you to know, that I still want to do karate with you," She had explained.

Daniel's heart had risen for a moment until realization struck. Karate had brought her into hospital, Miguel into a coma and Robby into juvie. Maybe.

He had put his hands in her shoulder and replied, "Thank you, for telling me that, Sam. It means a lot. It's just … I need to figure out if karate is the right thing to do, after all that's happened."

She had nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Gently he had pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Now Daniel tapped the steering wheel with his fingers in a nervous rhythm. He loved doing karate. He wanted nothing more that to practice it with his daughter, with the kids from Miyagi-Do. But right now, he couldn't do that.

Slowly he pulled the car into the small driveway that lead him to the backyard of the apartment complex where Johnny lived.

They had agreed, that Daniel would pick him up at eight, so Johnny had some time to pack up his clothes for his temporary stay at Miyagi-Do. When Daniel spied Johnny, it turned out that Johnny's chosen belongings did fit in a worn, sun bleached duffle bag and a ratty cardboard box. And one of the belonging was a worn out titty mag, which protruded from the box.

 _Well_ , Daniel thought. _This is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3


End file.
